


Connections

by Ekala



Category: Jyuuden Sentai Kyouryuuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to episode 13. Ian figures some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

"It's too bad though. She's a cute girl." Ian messed with something on his phone, pretending to be nonchalant about it. "Unless you're not interested in girls?"

Souji froze in the middle of his training, resuming after just a moment. "I don't know what you're getting at, Ian."

"Oh, you know." Ian shrugged, putting the phone down. "Maybe you have a greater affection for the manlier side of things?"

"I've never really thought about it." Too quick of an answer. _Time to prod further._

"You did seem rather passionate about me earlier~" Ian smiled. "Something to tell me, Boy?" He quirked a brow as Souji glanced at him before resuming his forms, going doubly quick this time.

"Of course not. I'm a little... occupied now anyways."

\---

_  
"Sorry, Ian. I'm a little... occupied at the moment."_

_Ian's heart sank._ What did that even mean, anyways? He was already involved? They were too busy being Kyouryuugers? _He didn't get a chance to ask, though._

_Daigo clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. "Don't give up, though." Ian stared, confused, as Daigo leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "It's not that I'm not interested. But I'm not the one you have to convince."_

_Ian watched, completely baffled, as Daigo bounced off._ What did he mean?

\---

It was all suddenly quite clear.

How did Daigo know them all so well, anyways?

Ian had never been involved in a threeway relationship for anything further than the bedroom, but besides the passing thought it didn't even seem odd to him. He loved Daigo, he loved Souji. If they both loved him in return, it only made sense for them all to be together.

"Souji."

The boy stopped altogether this time, dropping his sword. "....Ian?"

"Do you like me?" No jest in his voice this time.

Souji rolled his eyes. "Of course I like you, idio--"

"No, you _know_ what I mean."

Souji fidgeted, looking away. "Like I said, I'm--"

"I know, you're involved with King." Ian stood up, shrugging as nonchalantly as he could. "That doesn't preclude you from having feelings for anyone else."

Souji stayed silent. Ian approached him slowly, tapping him lightly under the chin to get him to look up.

"I like you, Souji. And King. And, as far as I can tell, King likes me too." The boy's eyes widened a bit, irrational anger rising before Ian shushed it under another smile. "Only implied, I promise. But more importantly: _Do you like me_ , Souji?"

"I..." Souji nodded. "I do like you. But I don't see--"

Ian cut him off again, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. He smiled at the shocked look on the boy's face as he moved back. "We'll work something out."

Souji blushed and whacked the side of Ian's leg with his sword. "Don't do that again."

Ian grinned through the pain, blowing him another kiss.


End file.
